Numerous models of prosthesis brassieres for use by women who have undergone the ablation of one breast are known, and are commonly available. These known brassieres all have one cup completely filled with soft plastic foam, or with another suitable filler such as a liquid-containing bag, for filling up the "gap" left by the surgical operation, and another cup having a conventional shape, for receiving and supporting the remaining breast. But, even if such brassieres effectively give a natural and completely feminine appears to the women who use them, unfortunately, they do not help these women to solve the psychological problems often generated not only by the absence of one breast, but also by the presence of a postoperational scar that may have substantial dimensions and minimal aesthetic aspects.
These psychological problems are important, especially because they often have an effect upon the spirit of the patient, and because they can dramatically affect her relations with her partner and, more particularly, her married life. Indeed, the patient can be, for various justifiable reasons peculiar to every person having undergone any ablation, deeply embarrassed and even sometimes humiliated to show her scar, even in the most natural situations for a married couple.
To obviate these problems, some accessories are commonly available, in the shape of a breast, provided with fixing straps or elastic bands, for hiding the absence of one breast as well as the presence of the scar, when needed. However, that kind of accessory is not very convenient, not very feminine and, because of its system of fixation, is often subject to shifting in use.
There is thus a need for an improved prosthesis brassiere, one that better meets the psychological needs of a woman who has undergone a mastectomy, and which will allow her to live a more normal and fulfilling life. The present invention is intended to meet that need.